Three Kisses
by Lady Miel Cacao
Summary: Kakashi decides to show Sakura the Three Degrees of Kissing. What's going to happen? Based off the KakaSaku Doujin "Three Kisses"


**Hey this is just a one shot that I decided to make. The plot doesn't belong to me. It is based off of this KakaSaku Doujin that I saw on YouTube. Please enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Kakashi, Sakura, nor the plot to this story! I don't own Naruto period!**

* * *

><p>"Sakura, have you ever heard of the three degrees of kissing?" Kakashi asked innocently though the glint in his eyes was anything but. They sat in Sakura's living room watching a movie called Julie and Julia. Naruto and Sasuke, who had finally came after being knocked back into reality by Naruto, were on a mission and wouldn't be back until next week, so they decided to continue the tradition of having dinner together even two of four of the members of Team 7 were gone. Sakura turned from the movie and looked up at him from her position on the floor curiously tilting her head oh so cutely in thought before shaking it.<p>

"No, I don't," Kakashi smirked slightly. Ever since Sakura turned the age of eighteen and had gotten over Sasuke, or maybe even before then, he had been attracted to her in every way. From her loving smile and soft voice to her raging temper and pummeling fists (not to mention she had grown some _very _noticeable curves), Kakashi wanted nothing more than to make her his and corrupt her innocence, but he knew that though Sakura was tough, her feelings were still fragile.

No matter how many times she said she was just busy to have a boyfriend or just didn't need one, she was afraid of being hurt just like she was by Sasuke, who had apologized to her profusely for doing such. Kakashi knew what he was planning to do now may hurt or help his relationship with Sakura, but the feelings he had inside him were screaming for him to let Sakura know how he felt. Kakashi motioned Sakura to sit next to him on the couch, and she did just that. He shifted on the couch in a way so that he could face her.

"Oh, well. In that case I'll show you. The first is Naruto's kiss," he then leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sakura's forehead (which she had finally grown into) through his mask. Sakura's eyes widened as she blushed slightly. Kakashi, pretending to not notice her blush, continued before placing a gentle hand on her cheek.

"The second is Sasuke's kiss. Close your eyes," he commanded gently. Sakura did as she was told, and Kakashi leaned down and kissed her again this time on the lips. Sakura felt Kakashi's comforting warmth even through his mask. She didn't know why she hadn't knocked him off of her yet, but she believed this is what she really wanted. Sakura knew she had feelings for her silver haired sensei when she turned fifteen.

At first she thought it was just a crush but, then she realized she was truly in love with him. However, with her fear of rejection, it made her hide her feelings for him. He would probably think her feelings just superficial, so she thought it would be better to just have a friendship with him instead of ruining it with her unrequited love. Sakura was then brought back to the present as Kakashi's lips drew from her's. Her lips now felt surprisingly cold, and the blush on her face grew as she looked down avoiding his eyes.

"The final one is called Kakashi's kiss," with this said Kakashi surprised Sakura by pulling down his mask and revealing a face even more handsome than Sasuke's. Before she could truly take in his face, however, he firmly but gently grabbed her head and pressed his bare lips to her's. Sakura eyes were the size of golf balls by now as she gasped. Kakashi took advantage of her open mouth by mingling his tongue with her tongue. He wrapped his arms around Sakura's back and waist as she tried to push him away, failing miserably.

"Mhhh," Sakura moaned as she felt Kakashi probe every inch of her mouth. Her eyes, by now, had closed and she stopped trying to push him away as she succumbed to pleasure given by the man before her. She ignored the pessimistic warning in the back of her head saying that this was her first kiss and Kakashi may just be playing with her. She just wanted to savor this moment know and sink in misery later.

Kakashi, at this point, was trying so hard not to take her at the sounds she made. Sakura, as far as he knew, never had her first kiss, and he felt a surge of male pride after realizing this. Even though this was Sakura's first kiss, she kissed as if she were a pro. Kakashi then drew away from Sakura, who moaned again at the loss of heat, to keep himself from losing the little sanity he had left. A small string of saliva connected their two mouths was broken as Kakashi leaned further away from his dazed, former student.

"Well, my beloved," Sakura though dazed blushed at his nickname, "the only point is: you're not allowed to use that last kiss on anyone, but me," After licking his lips, the taste of Sakura still on his mouth, Kakashi pulled his mask back up to his face as he said his next words.

"However, if you do," he closed his eyes and grinned at her, "I'll punish you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I'll probably make a sequel to this only if you guys tell me, but I'm gonna make you suffer with a cliffhanger for now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! <strong>

**I know you guys are waiting for the next chapter of "Adrenaline," but be patient I've already started brainstorming for it already! **

**Again, I don't own Naruto, nor the plot to this story! Now see the button that says "Review this story?" If you click on magic will happen! :D **

**Thanks again,**

**~Saiyuri Haruno~**


End file.
